Recycle Bin
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: A collection of one shots that have I had around for years. Everyone is free to use them for their own story purposes. Have fun. Rating might go up in the future
1. Harm of a Harem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

 **Having a tracking device on your best friend can lead to some interesting and strange discoveries. But some you wish you were better off not knowing. One shot.**

* * *

 **(Middleton High Gym) Kim's P.O.V.**

"What is Ron doing here during lunch?" I asked myself, "He never misses Pizza day!"

"The only day that the lunch has edible food and you drag me here to find Ron when you don't even need my help," My dark skinned friend Monique grumbled. I know she is mad at me for pulling away from her lunch to find Ron and I would have to make it up to her somehow. "How do you know he is even here?"

Well there is a question I am going to pretend I didn't hear. If I go overboard with my worrying, it would probably seem like I didn't hear her and Monique will "try" to calm me down. Yeah, that will work.

"Ron might be able to eat anything they serve at the cafeteria, but this is the day where he would attempt to steal my food when I am not looking. Sometimes he go over to Bonnie's table to get the leftovers from her posse and her. There is definitely something wrong is he misses out on the opportunity to get all that possible free food!"

"Girl, calm down. He might have lost his appetite," Monique said. I stared at my friend and she stared back before we bust out into a laugh.

"Good one Monique! Ron lose his appetite? Never happening!"

A sudden yell caught Monique's and I attentions. The noise had came from the girl's locker room. We both silently moved towards there and entered the room.

The first thing we noticed was a pile clothes thrown on the floor.

"Um, Kim, is that Ron's jersey?" Monique asked, pointing at the familiar red piece of clothing, "And isn't that the new shirt Bonnie was wearing today?"

I looked closer and picked up a dark blue shirt with the Club Banana logo on it. I also noticed Ron's pant and undergarments in the pile, along with a female undergarments. My brain was processing the information and the conclusion it made was unbelievable.

"Kim, maybe we should leave," Monique suggested.

"Ron, couldn't be doing this with her," I whispered, "No, he couldn't. I'm sure this is some strange misunderstanding with Ron walking into the girl's locker room to take a shower by mistake with Bonnie being here before him and thinking it is another female that came in."

Monique gave me a doubtful look and I grabbed her response.

"I'll show you. Ron and Bonnie are in two different showers right now."

Another yell was made and it clearly sound like "Oh yes!" I pulled Monique to the showers and came site that made my brain short circuit. The oncoming pain became so unbearable that I knew had fainted.

* * *

 **(Minutes later; Kim's POV)**

When I woke up, I saw Ron's face with his soft brown eyes and cute little freckles looking at me with that loving concern that I wished some of the hot guys would look at me with. Suddenly, I got a headache and remembered the something from a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at Ron, causing him to jump in fright and then I noticed he had clothes back on, "Her! Of all people, why couldn't you chose something I wouldn't mind. Like Tara or Monique?"

"What's wrong with me?" Bonnie asked, who was also back in her clothes.

"You a controlling bitch that is probably using him to get some dirt on me! Admit it!" I yelled.

"I wanted a thing with no strings attached and someone I could trust they wouldn't speak of it to anyone," Bonnie said nonchalantly, like finding out the person you hated is messing around with your male best friend is completely okay, "He totally agreed since he has some pent up energy he needed to release. I want to know why Tara and Monique are better choices."

"Both of them would have an actual relationship with him, not some fling made by teen hormones," I said. And Bonnie laughed in response, which really unnerved me.

"Kim, there is so much you don't know about Ron's social life. If you knew the whole truth, you would never look at him the same way," Bonnie said, "Is there anything you want to share, Ronnie?"

I bristled at the strange nickname Bonnie used for my friend and saw Ron was glancing around nervously.

"It's not my place to say," he answered, not looking at me.

"But, almost everyone agreed if she ever found out, then it would be fine to tell her when she found out," Bonnie said.

"Keyword is almost."  
"Everyone else," I muttered before I felt my face twist into a snarl that was directed towards Ron, "Who else have you been messing around with, Ron?"

"It's not that hard, Kim. He only hangs with one large group of females on a regular basis, " Bonnie answered, with a wicked grin.  
"No. Ron wouldn't," I muttered as the only logical conclusion entered my mind. I balled my hands into a fist and felt my nails pierce the skin. Ron wisely chose this time to escape the bathroom.

"He has. Every single one of us, including Tara," Bonnie said closing in on Kim.

"And the pleasure so great I find myself coming back everyday," Bonnie whispered into Kim's ear, "He's at his best when he comes back from a mission with you. Just to think, all this time you have been missing all these opportunities."

I fought the urge the pommel this wicked witch hiding under the guise of a teenager. I knew I was shaking visibly and my face was beet red from anger. Bonnie just stared into my eyes, like she was staring in my soul.

Then she has the nerve to smirk, right in front of my face. That damn infuriating smirk of hers. I just wanted rip it off and replace with a zipper so she could never talk again.

"How does it feel, Kim? To know you are too freakish and scary that even a guy like Ron can't see in an attractive light," Bonnie taunted, "Or maybe it's the fact you don't really have anything to show on your body."

"I mean you are thin and fit, but I'm pretty sure Ron likes being able to grab some assets," Bonnie continued, emphasizing her point by groping her breast, "That green chick might be freakish like you, but I'm envious of how well endowed she is. I think Ron with be down with that if she ever gave him a call."

"Ron wouldn't," I started, but stopped myself as I remembered what Ron said the first time Wade showed us Shego. Oh yeah, he would definitely be down with that.

I lowered my head, letting my hair cover my face as I felt tears come to my eyes. Why am I about to cry? Why should I care about what type of girls Ron finds sexually pleasing? He's my best friend and a third brother to me. He probably feels the same about me and that would awkwierd if he didn't. Right?

I felt a finger glide across my face, right under my eyes. This bitch had the nerve to touch me in my current state of mind?

"Kim's tear. I've always wondered what color they would be, but I'm disappointed. They probably taste weird," I heard Bonnie say. I looked up to see her actually stick her finger in her mouth! She closed her eyes delight, like my tears was some sort of delicacy! What was up with this bitch?

"Strangely enough, they are very tasty," Bonnie said, "I would get some more, but I don't think it would be worth getting mauled by a lion."

Bonnie just laughed as she left the room, leaving me in a confused state of anger and sadness. So I chose the only rational decision a teenager would do. Run away.

* * *

 **(Possible House; Anne's POV)**

I ,Anne Possible, was enjoying one of my few days at the house by myself of the year. The boys were with their father at the space station and Kim was at school. Just a great day to relax.

But today was not the day for relaxation, because my emotional distressed daughter came flying through the front door and into the living room.

"Mom? Shouldn't you be at work?" Kim said as she brushed away the tear stains on her face.

"And shouldn't you be at school?" I retorted as I approached my daughter and hugged her. I gently rubbed her back, like I always do to let the floodgates open. Kim sobbed for the next few moments in my comforting embrace.

"Mom, am I ugly?" she asked suddenly.

"No, you are very beautiful," I answered, "You take after me in the looks, remember. Why do you ask?"

"Just what happened at school," Kim said as she left my embrace and sat down on the couch beside her. I sat beside her, putting my arm around he shoulder. silently telling her to tell me about her day.

"I just don't understand why Ron would do that with her of all people!"

"What did Ron do to make you like this?" I asked. Kim's face flushed red and looked down.

"He was involved with Bonnie," She answered quietly.

"Involved with what Kim?" I asked, "That's very vague."

"They were involved in inappropriate activities for our age."

' _That is a long list of activities, Kim.'_ "Were they drinking?" I ask.

"No! They were doing what you and dad would do in the bedroom," Kim answered, "But in a public area."

"What! Why I should call both of their parents right now!" I yelled, ready to grab the phone in the kitchen.

"But it gets worse," Kim said, stopping me in my tracks, "Apparently Ron has been with all the other cheerleaders, beside me."  
"What is wrong with all of them? Are any of them using protection?" I asked Kim, who quickly shrugged her shoulders, "I thought this was a nice suburban town. Not some city school with loose girls and boys running around! All of their parents' need to punish them by making them watching a 3 hour encore of the birds and bees movie!"

"Mom, I think that is a little cruel," my still pure darling said.

"No! I'm not going to let you be corrupted by these harlots of your cheerleading squad!" I knew I sounded a little hysterical, but I my daughter had to know that behavior was unacceptable, "And Ronald is not allowed to be around you until we talk to his parents. I'm going to call his parents right now!"

"But I wanted to be with him too..." I heard my daughter mutter. I locked back in shock and she was shocked too, shocked that I heard her!

I stomped over to her and grabbed her by the ear, dragging her to my room. "Wait until your father hears about this! You'll be lucky to even see Ron after that comment!"

"Please don't tell Dad! He's going to send Ronnie into outer space!" she yelled.

"Ronnie? Oh no young lady, you can't see that little player friend of yours for the next couple of weeks, unless it missions or school! He can't be here unless he's under supervision of your father or me. And you can't be at his house. And don't let me find out you are seeing him somewhere in public!"

"Mom! That's harsh and why am I being punished. I haven't did anything!"

I glared at my daughter, who whimpered. "It doesn't matter that you haven't, it's the fact you do! I'm not ready to be a grandmother!"

' _Mom is totally wigging out!'_ I practically hear Kim thinking, due to her facial expression, as she was painfully dragged into my room and thrown on the bed.

"You are to stay in this room until your father arrives!" I yelled in my enraged stae, "I'm going to call him now. You are not to leave, am I clear?"

Kim nodded dumbly. I knew she was thinking about contacting Ron through Wade to save the blonde.

I surprised my daughter by placing my hand suddenly right in her face. "Hand it over, Kimberly. All of it."

The daughter knew what I was asking for, and by the tone of my voice, Kim knew there was no reason to even attempt to argue. The girl hesitantly pulled out her cell phone and unique communicator out of her pockets. I, getting agitated by my daughter's reluctance to give up the electronics, snatched both of the devices. And then left the room, slamming the door behind me.

Now to contact the man of the house and have him handle this situation. Whatever comes of it, Ron deserves it!

* * *

 **AN: Just had this sitting around for a couple of years. If anyone wants to use this one shot for a story, go right ahead. Just PM me when you post it because I would like to see your take on it.**

 **I'm just poking fun at harems, even though one of my stories is going to have one anyway.**


	2. Omega Squad

**AN: I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

 **Review Response Section**

 **Josh Spicer: If I ever write a second part for this, I will focus on Ron's reaction to Kim finding out. I've read some stories where Kim figures out Ron has a harem and she flips out. I'm just poking fun at those stories, even though some of those are my favorite. Got to criticize for someone to get better, right?**

 **Uberscribbler: I tried to added a little humor to my ridiculous story. Harems always seem to be a little ridiculous in any fandom, even though I will probably be creating myself in one of my stories. I can be such a hypocrite sometimes. Hopefully this chapter interests you!**

* * *

 **(Drakken's Lair)**

"Once you steal the Influx Power Generator from Jack, I can use it to power my ultrasonic driller to dig to center of the Earth," Drakken yelled, "Then the world governments will bow to my rule or I will shift the tectonic plates and cause massive climate change and destruction!"

Once his monologue was finished, Dr. Drakken crackled with maniacal laughter.

"I think not, Drew," a voice from the shadows said.

Shego jumped out of her lounge chair and lighted her hands with her glow. The darkened areas of the underground liar lit up from the glow, revealing Betty Director.

Shego and Drakken looked at each other in confusion.

Drakken was the first to speak. "Aren't you Gemini's sister and why are you here? I'm Kim Possible's arch nemesis and she doesn't usually show up this early."

Betty glared at Drakken, making the man jump in fear. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for Shego. She's got a new gig now."

"Sorry, I'm not going back good. I like the freedom and perks that evil gives me. So scram, you old coot," Shego said, as she turned back to Drakken, "I'm going to the hovercraft. I'll back by tomorrow."

Shego found herself flying across the room and crashing into the floor.

"Your first lesson is never to turn your back to your opponent," she heard Betty tell her.

Shego got to her feet and immediately went on the launched a series punched and kicks, so fast that even Kim would have a hard time dodging. But this wasn't the teen heroine. This was someone with over 20 years of martial expertise and mastered, not learned, 16 styles of Kung Fu. Plus she had picked up different martial arts like Judo.

So Betty was having no problem evading Shego's attacks. Betty launched one counter, an lightening fast jab to the temple of Shego's head. Shego found herself tumbling backwards and trying to steady herself.

"I'm slightly disappointed, Shego," Betty said, standing in the same point, "Kim makes you sound like a much tougher opponent. But then again, you both are just amateurs."

Shego eyes twitched and she ignited her fist. "I'll show you who is an amateur."

Shego launched many claw swipes at Betty, intent on doing serious harm. Betty was still easily avoiding her attacks, with a smile on her face. Shego's attacks only got more ferocious afterwards.

Shego overextended with one punch and Betty grabbed her wrist. The director then pulled with her forward with such strength, with Shego's jaw meeting Betty's elbow. Thanks to Shego's enhanced durability, she wasn't knocked out but dazed. Shego was then flipped onto her back, feeling the hard cold floor painfully. All the air was knocked out of her when Betty stomped on her chest.

"Good, that's more of the ferocity I need from you," she said, towering over the green villain. Betty knocked out Shego by curb stomping her.

'I might have been a little tough rough,' she thought, as she noticed slight bleeding coming the green skinned thief's head. She picked up the unconscious body, leaving the a frightened Drakken.

* * *

 **(Random Room)**

When Shego awoke, she found herself sitting in a chair in an office. It was filled to the brim with computer screens, all showing different parts of the world. She saw one focused on Kim at school. The girl was doing a test for some stupid class.

Shego then saw there was a chair on the other side of the office. She saw Dr. Director and remembered what happened.

Shego immediately tried to attack, but found herself being electrocuted. She saw Betty pressing a button on her wrist.

"Are you going to attack me again if I stop this?" Betty asked.

Shego could barely talk past the pain, but she croaked out a no.

Betty released the button and Shego slumped down back into her chair.

"Now that you know what is going to happen if you attack me again, we can talk about your new job," Betty said as she got out of her seat.

Shego snarled at Betty, "I'm not going to be your little minion and do some world saving missions. You can kiss my ass if you think I'm going to do that."

"You don't have a choice Sheila."

"Don't you dare call me that!"

Betty smirked at her. "And what are you going to do about it? That chip in your head can crank out enough voltage to knock you unconscious."

"And even without the chip, I can best you easily in combat. You are going to work for me or I will turn you over to R and D to replicate your powers. I assure you that will be a lot more painful."

Shego settled down, still glaring at those she devil in front of her. "What do you want me to do?"

"For now, just be a teacher," Betty answered, as she changed the video feeds. They now showed three teens, one female and two males, all lying down on small bunks in pure white rooms. Shego recognized one as that sidekick of Kim, Ron Stoppable.

"These are your students, each one with various powers. I want you, as a fellow mutant, to teach them how to properly use theirs," Betty explained.

"I bet they are here involuntarily, like me."

"Yes they are. We can't have people with such dangerous powers running around freely. Two of them are already criminals and the other is just waiting to be turned into one."

Shego was confused. "You're talking about Ron? Forever loyal and friendzoned sidekick of Princess, right?"

Betty nodded. "The same. He's had a similar upbringing to many other villains. Lack of friends, parents that are barely present, social outcast, belittled by everyone and everything. The classic back story."

"But he has Princess! She'll keep him on the right tracks." Why was she even defending the boy? Maybe she felt like he of all people definitely didn't deserve this. He was a coward, first of all, and he was too much of a goofball to hurt anyone. Like her brother. Ugh!

"Yes, he has a teenage girl that is extremely popular and is swooned by the newest pretty boy. She basically forgets he even exists when she starts crushing. It's even worse of she dates her newest crush."

Betty showed Sehgo recent events of Princess's forgetfulness. She even locked the boy in a closet when that Monkey guy came around. Somehow the door couldn't be unlocked from the outside.

Then she almost be risked turning invisible forever with embarrassment spray just go on a date with the guy, when Ron told her not to. He was busy risking his life in the Amazon jungle for the cure.

And here Shego thought Princess was perfect little girl. Seems Kim can be very unappreciative of what she's already got. Shego wished she had one man in her life that risk life and limb to go on world saving escapes with her, no questions asked. Especially when he was barely able to do the things required for the task.

"As you can see, the boy isn't in the best position to stay on the good side. Especially considering his powers are activated by anger." Betty showed the villainess videos of him being destroying lockers at school, before they had kidnapped him. The video then moved to where he was crushing a large truck into a ball. Now she showed him picking up a tank and throwing it. And every time he was glowing red when it happened.

"He already matches your brothers strength and more likely will surpass him. He's also much more durable than Hego," Betty told her.

'Crap, and she expected me to handle him somehow! The guy probably hated me from the times I attacked him,' Shego thought to herself.

Betty then showed Shego the powers of other two. Nothing really impressive with those two to the villainess. Gilbert, or Gil as he liked to be called, had some superhuman strength and could move extremely fast in water. He could also create some type of vile goo from his hands and use that to encase people with.

Apparently, he used to have some monstrous appearance until Betty's quacks somehow stabilized his powers to make sure he still looked human. And he couldn't mutate other people anymore.

The boy has spent a large time if his summer childhood swimming in a lake filled with toxic radiation.

'What an idiot,' Shego thought,

Worse, was that the camp never knew about it and when they found out, the camp was closed. Good riddance.

The girl, Camille, had shapeshifting powers to make her look like anyone else. Useful for stealth, but that's it. Betty told Shego that her research department says she takes on the physical attributes of that person too. So if she was being a bodybuilder, she would have this strength. They believed that she could learn how to transform one body part to be much denser with muscle at any given time, she could be a powerful hand to hand combatant.

"So I have ultra powerful goofball, a narcissistic shapeshifter, and a wannabe villain that likes to throw goo," Shego muttered, "What could I even do with this?"

"Your team will be eliminating dangerous super powered individuals that are a threat to the stability of the world. They have refused to be contained by their governments and are on the run. Typically, they are alone, but some have formed groups."

"Your team will do whatever it takes to kill these individuals, but keep civilian casualties and collateral damage to a minimal. Too much of these either these will cause people to start snooping."

"Betty, I know I'm a criminal but I have standards,"Shego told Betty, "I'm a human being, not some destructive monster that most people think I am."

The Director stood up and walked in front of Shego, standing ominously over the villain with cold eyes that sent a shiver down Shego's spine. Shego head was smacked sideways by Betty. Shego felt a trickle of blood flow down her chin.

"You are no longer human. You are now a weapon of the global secret service and counter terrorist group, Global Justice. Everything about you has been erased from all records," Betty said, "You are nothing anymore. You are mine to control as I please and so is your team."

She pressed another button and Shego flinched because she thought she was getting electrocuted again. Instead the woman was falling down a black hole as she was released out her chair.

She fell face first into the floor. Her body was still in pain from the Betty''s beating, the electrocution, and now this fall. Shego was too stunned to speak.

"Shego?" a very familiar voice questioned.

The green skinned woman looked up to see Ron Stoppable, sidekick of her nemesis, Kim Possible, staring at her. He was also poking her side, causing her to growl at the teen. She was surprised to see he did not cower in fear.

"I was wondering when you were coming," Ron said, "Betty said you were going to lead us."

Shego swatted his hand away as she got up. The walls were all dark grey, like one of the cheap lairs Drakken always bought. "Where are the others?"

Ron shrugged. "They were suppose to be here, but as you can see, they aren't. They're probably withering in pain somewhere around here. They should get with the program already, it's not like Boss Lady is asking for anything difficult yet."

"Do you even know why you are here?" She asked the blonde teen.

Ron eyes became unfocused and his skin got a tad paler. "Yes."

Then like nothing happened, Ron turned back into his normal goofy self, excitement flowing through his body. "This place so ominous and dark all the time, so you feel right at home. Let me give you a tour!"

Ignoring her new subordinates comment on her previous living conditions, she followed the teen out the small room and down the hallway. She noticed four doors on in the hallway, each with a letter on them. There was C, G, R, and S.

"I'm guessing these are the bedrooms," Shego stated, to which Ron nodded as they passed by them. Didn't take a genius to figure out these were the rooms for the captured mutants.

"You know Camille tried to take your room because it was the biggest? Boss Lady had to put in some type of electric fence down to stop her," Ron told Shego as they walked, "But it affects all of us, besides you of course."

"Was the room I entered through the meeting room or something?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, Boss Lady personally talks to us since you already probably know we can't attack her without falling down in pain. Camille says she just likes to rub it in our faces. If another person talks to us, they would deploy the force field for safety."

"So her rank and file men don't have access to chips?" Shego asked, getting another shrug from Ron, "They probably do, just too scared of us freaks."  
Shego was greeted to the site of a flaring red Ron in her face. "I'm not a freak!"

Shego held up her hands submissively. "I was just joking. We are all mutants here. It was just a joke."

Ron powered down after a second and Shego let out a breath she didn't she was holding. 'Note to self, do not use the word freak or anything similar around Ron. Unless I want to find myself crushed into a ball.'

"Sorry about that Shego. I don't know what came over me," he said, as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Let me show the best place here, the kitchen!"

"How long have you been here?" Shego asked the teen as they continued walking.

"A month," Ron answered, "There are clocks in all the rooms here. The bedrooms have calendars and desks filled with notebooks for some reason. So it's easy to keep track on the days here."

"A month?" Shego said, "I just fought Princess and you two days ago!"

"She has one of her agents masquerading as me," Ron explained, "Masquerading. That's a school word."

When they approached the kitchen, Shego noticed there was only a few tables with the cooking area tucked away in a small corner. The kitchen area had a large stove and oven combination. They was a sink beside the stove, with the pantry and refrigerator on the opposite side.

"They make us cook our own food here, but the other two can barely cook. I tried cooking for them, but they looked at me like I was going to poison them," Ron said.

"Too bad for them,because master chef Ron here can cook up a five star meal with substandard ingredients they give us here,"Ron boasted, "Once at Middleton, I got to be the school chef for a while because the faculty was so amazed by the food I made in home economics class."

"What happened?" Shego asked, somewhat interested. She wanted to seem somewhat friendly so the blonde could cook food for her. She was a lousy cook anyways.

"Had to shut down my operation because I had Rufus serving food," he answered, "You know, my pet mole rat. Emphasis on the rat."

Shego held her tongue before she insulted the teen on his stupidity. No reason to alienate herself from probably her only potential ally in this new hell hole she was stuck in. She was sure the other two didn't treat Ron well. From her knowledge of his personal life and degree in child development, she knew he would latch onto the first person to give him attention.

And considering he has been stuck here for a whole month, with no family, friends, or pets, he was ripe for the taking. Shego would have him wrapped around her finger in less than a month.

"I tried asking Boss Lady for some more spices and she said that would be based on my mission performances," Ron said, not being bothered by Shego's silence or lack of insults, "Now to the gym!"

Shego noticed her the gym was almost as bare as the kitchen. She saw weights that go up to 3 tons for the dumbbell and barbells. There were a few treadmills here and pull up bars. There was also a few training mats in the corners of the room.

"This the gym, where Boss Lady makes us train for at least two hours a day," Ron said, "Sometimes you will see some agents here training one of us on martial arts, but I believe that you are going to taking over that part of our training."

"I expected more here," Shego said, "How does she expect you to learn to use your powers with just this limited stuff?"

"That's what the simulation room is for," Ron answered, "It creates environments for us to use our powers in. Sometimes she makes uses it make combat simulations to test how much we have learned and retained. Getting a low score on those gets you a painful punishment."

"Sounds like a good place for sparring," Shego said out loud, "You up for a match?"

Ron looked away nervously. "I don't know, Shego. I don't think that's a good idea."

Shego's face twitched in agitation. "You think I can't take you down because you got some super strength? FYI mister, I can easily beat my brother Hego, who you have very similar powers to!"

"It's not that! I just tend to become single minded in battle," Ron explained, backing away from the angry villainess, "I wouldn't be much of a challenge. I would just constantly charge you until I was down. No tactics or thought. Just run in a straight line until I could maybe hit you."

Shego let out a sigh. Seems like Ron had a combination of confidence issues and control of his powers. She would have to work on both, but first the confidence. A boost there would help him with his powers.

"First off Ron, never underestimate yourself. Let your enemies do that, not you. If you underestimate yourself, you will never be able to full function in battle. Always second guessing what you are doing," Shego lectured the blonde, "That could lead to serious injury to one of your teammates. Or even worse, death, considering what we are suppose to death. Now do you want the death of the comrades on your hand because you were too scared to act?"

"No!" was immediate response of Ron.

"Good."

"So who's this dweep?" a newcomer asked.

Shego turned around to see another male teen with black hair and similar green skin as her, his being a shade darker. And there was a blonde girl too.

"Gil," she surmised, "Finally found the strength to get up after your little punishment?"

Gil snarled at Shego. "Listen here old lady! I don't take shit from anyone here. I call the shots!"

The teen found himself hurdling into a wall, courtesy of Shego. His shirt had been burnt through because Shego added a little glow to her attack.

"No, you listen here runt! I'm the leader. I've got the most experience in combat and with my powers," Shego told the teen, who was holding his stomach in pain, "Plus you are on of the weaker ones here. All you can do is capture people and swim really fast. Ron's and mine physical strengths is much higher than yours."

Shego then turned her glare to Camille, who had yet to say anything. "And you girlie, I better not get any backtalk from you either or you will be suffering a worse fate. Capiche?"

Camille nodded dumbly.

Shego smirked. "Good. I got a short overview of everyone's power, so I will be assigning your roles for missions."

"But we're nowhere near ready!" Camille protested, before she thought about what she said.

Before she could even apologize, she was swept off her feet by Shego. Shego stepped on the girl's throat. "I said no backtalk!"

After a few seconds, Shego stepped away from Camille, allowing the girl to breathe. The blonde got up shakily, a hand over neck to rub the impending bruising.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Shego said, sending a meaningful glare at Camille, who tried to make herself seem smaller, "Everyone has a role in our future missions. Obviously, I'm the leader. Any objections?"

She was met with silence. "Good. Camille, you are going to be the infiltrator, with your shapeshifting powers will make it much easier for you. But you still learn how to move stealthily so you don't only rely on your powers. Over reliance on your powers will be each one of you all's downfall. Understood?"

All three teens nodded affirmatively.

"Gil, you are going to be the one to capture VIPs and some form of crowd. Your slime should be able to hold people in place for a while, right?"

"Yeah," he let out shakily, still hurting from the punch.

"And Ron, you are the muscle. With your strength and durability, you should not be affected by most weaponry our foes use, right?"

"If ain't the big bad .50 cal or some type of laser weapon, then no." the blonde answered.

"How do you know this?" Shego asked, as dread filled her stomach,

"Extensive testing," was his answer, with that goofy grin on his face. It made Shego's stomach a little queasy. He shouldn't be smiling about that.

"Okay, now everyone knows their job. Get some rest," she ordered. The teens went off to their rooms, in various moods, "How did you end up Sheila?"

The villainess walked back to her room, with dark thoughts of slaying one supposedly good guy cyclops. On the cyclops on the other hand was in an ecstatic mood. She saw great things happening because of her little secret team.

* * *

 **AN: Of all my silly ideas, this one might actually turn into something later down the road. Obviously this is inspired by Suicide Squad. Not the movie! The ones in the comics and animations!**

 **I've always thought it was weird that Global Justice never had their own super powered agents like almost any other fictional secret agency in universes with powers. Of course, this a much darker way than those other agencies got their agents. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
